


Sigillum Diaboli

by SapphyValentine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bisexuality, Crack, Extremely Dubious Consent, Koh has mommy issues lol, Other, PWP, Probably ooc, first time (but for whom?), kinks abound, maybe even a bit of dark humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyValentine/pseuds/SapphyValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you want her face back, dear Avatar, you must give me yours."</p><p>Korra didn't hesitate, her anxiety fueling to her haste. "Fine."</p><p>The Face-Stealer paused, his noh mask smirking sinisterly. "I want a specific face...I want your face when you are most vulnerable."</p><p>Korra nearly rolled her eyes, the dire circumstances and present company notwithstanding. "Oh? Well if you want my despair, you sick fuck, you can have it."</p><p>Koh's smirk widened. "On the contrary, it's not your pain I want. I want your pleasure– your face when you come."</p><p>—</p><p>[No real plot, just a generous amount of dark, kinky, dubcon sex between an anthropomorphic Koh and a very bisexual Korra]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got inspired by some illustrations of an anthropomorphic Koh...plus let's be real, his voice is hot af. Wan Shi Tong is also on my list of spirits to anthropomorphize and write PWP fic about. lol
> 
> Mostly I was looking for an excuse to write copious amounts of ~experimental~ smut. Y'all have been warned.
> 
> Inspo: http://jesterry.deviantart.com/art/collections-310402389

* * *

Korra and Asami had been enjoying their vacation in the Spirit Realm. It was an ethereal world where few humans had ventured, and while both women liked interacting with the spirits dwelling there, they did their best to avoid those with certain reputations for trouble. 

Their effort quickly became futile while they were passing through a sparsely forested land, where the trees were huge and ancient. In hindsight, Korra knew they should have gone around the area, but Asami had ways of convincing her otherwise.  _Smiling, Asami spoke of efficiency, how passing through this land would save time, how they would relax together that much sooner._

"If it isn't my old friend," a smooth voice sounded from behind them, "the  _Avatar._ "

The two women turned to see a large centipede-like spirit, wearing a noh mask. _Koh, the Face-Stealer._ He lazily encircled the two, his expression mischievous, and Korra knew this would not be a friendly encounter. Quickly, she turned to her girlfriend, whispering, "Asami, don't show any emotion." Asami schooled her features instantly, looking back at the spirit with a blank expression.

"Come now, Avatar. I already have your past lover's face, one just as beautiful." Koh's face shifted to Kurruk's wife as he laughed. "Why do I need another?"

"You don't. What would your mother say, I wonder?" Korra bit out, though her face remained passive.

The reaction was instantaneous– Koh's face twisted into an older bearded man's, and he quickly advanced toward to Korra, stopping with only an inch separating their faces.

"Don't pretend to know the nature of us spirits," Koh snarled, "You're an incompetent failure of an Avatar, and we _all_ despise you for wreaking havoc on our realm."

Korra had heard it all before, and thus was not affected by his insults.

Asami was not as unflappable. 

It happened quickly, too quickly for Korra to stop her. Asami narrowed her eyes, mouth opening to most likely defend Korra's reputation, when Koh's many hands reached out and covered Asami's face.

Asami didn't even have time to scream.

Korra rushed to pry Koh's limbs off, but he was already removing them. Asami fell sideways, her hair falling forward. Korra caught her lover in her arms, hesitantly brushing her lustrous hair back. What she saw made her ill.

Where eyes used to stare lovingly at Korra, where lips used to kiss her, there was nothing.

Careful to not express any of her panic, anger, or sorrow, Korra demanded, "Give her face back."

The Face-Stealer sighed, as if she had made the most ridiculous statement ever. Perhaps in his mind, she had.

"No. I rather like her face– very glamorous. I've always wondered why beautiful women are attracted to you impulsive, arrogant waterbenders. Do you think it's just because of your fame as the Avatar?" 

She knew he was trying to find a weakness, trying to rile her into an expression. _And if only for a moment, she wanted to give in to her anger; this was not supposed to happen, not when her future with Asami had just begun._ But the only way Korra was going to get Asami's face back was through Koh, as she doubted he would let her leave to find the Mother of Faces. Looking down at Asami's limp body, she tried again, doing her best to sound complaisant, even while she burned with rage and sorrow.

"Look, I know a past Avatar tried to kill you, but I promise I won't if you give my girlfriend's face back."

Koh seemed to consider this for a moment, his face flickering back to the noh mask.

"If you want her face back, dear Avatar, you must give me yours."

Korra didn't hesitate, her anxiety fueling to her haste. "Fine."

The Face-Stealer paused, his noh mask smirking sinisterly. "I want a specific face...I want your face when you are most vulnerable."

Korra nearly rolled her eyes, the dire circumstances and present company notwithstanding. "Oh? Well if you want my misery, you sick fuck, you can have it."

Koh's smirk widened. "On the contrary, it's not your pain I want. I want your pleasure– your face when you come."

Had she not been holding Asami, Korra would have slapped him, consequences be damned. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. It would be too easy to just take your face now. I've always wanted an Avatar's face for my collection, especially one as expressive as yours."

"How would you know that?" Korra was confused; when could he have seen her express any kind of emotion? Koh laughed again. "Poor Avatar, you really have no control, do you? This entire time you've displayed a range of facial expressions. It's quite entertaining."

This disturbed Korra more than she cared to admit. "Liar." 

"Am I?" 

"Why haven't you taken my face then?" She asked quietly. 

"Unlike you," Koh scoffed, "I have control over myself. I can choose to collect faces, or not. As I said before, there is no challenge in taking your face now. You need to learn humility."

"You mean, you want me humiliated."

There was no response.

After another moment, Korra suddenly had a thought. "Why don't we make a deal, Koh?"

"Do continue."

"If I can... _orgasm_ without making an expression, Asami and I keep our faces. If I make an expression, you can have my face, but you still must return Asami's."

"Interesting proposal," Koh drawled. " _Deal_."

 _Victory_ , Korra's competitive mind cried. _I'll have you back soon, my love._ She gently laid Asami in the hidden folds of a tree, folding her pelt underneath her head for support. Awkwardly, Korra made to shove her hand down her pants when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, dear Avatar," the Face-Stealer tutted condescendingly, "That method is far too easy. 'Sick fuck,' you may call me, but only one word applies to what is about to transpire."

Korra was still, not quite believing what she heard. Then she sputtered, yanking her arm away. "No, no, no. You-you're a-a  _giant_ _centipede-worm-creature._ That _is_ sick! That's  _unnatural._ "

Koh looked amused, but acquiesced with, "Indeed, the anatomy would not necessarily be compatible. But you continue to underestimate the power of us spirits."

With that, he blinked? Faded? Transformed? Korra didn't have the words to describe what happened, but the next thing she knew was that the Face-Stealer was no longer a huge bug-shaped creature with a hundred limbs. Instead, he was a slender human-shaped creature with six arms and two legs. 

"How did...why do you...?"

"If you're attempting to ask why I have this form, you should know that all spirits do. Perhaps to appear less intimidating to you belligerent, idiotic humans."

Korra was once again at a loss for words. She supposed she was in shock; her love had her face stolen, and now she was to be violated and humiliated by an evil spirit. But to save Asami...she would do anything. 

"Follow me, Avatar."

 

◊◊◊ 

 


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves, folks. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 The walk to Koh's lair inside an ancient, seemingly dead tree was agonizing, even if it was less than a minute. Korra comforted herself knowing she _would_ get Asami's face back and then they could move on; obviously, she would never become aroused, let alone orgasm, due to Koh's creepy mask (and if she was honest, it was too reminiscent of Amon), and his six arms, and his weird, not-quite-human form.

She would just have to suffer through it, pretend to come; he wouldn't know the difference, anyway.

 _Or would he? I mean, he_ is  _ancient. Surely he would have..._  

 _Ew. No. Think of saving Asami_.

They had just reached the entrance to the tree when Korra hesitated.

 _“_ I can’t just leave Asami all alone out there.”

Koh sighed in exasperation.

“None will disturb her. Besides,” he smirked, “this shouldn’t take long.”

“For you, yeah. What are you, a virgin?” Korra snapped, hoping her morbid curiosity wasn’t obvious.

“Aren’t you, little Avatar?” He deflected easily, a knowing look on his noh mask.

Korra looked away. It wasn’t something she was ashamed of, but she wasn’t proud, either. She and Asami had never…they hadn’t done more than kiss and maybe touch each other a little. The desire was there, but they were just starting their relationship, and both agreed not to rush things.

Her previous trysts, with Mako and with a few other boys, had not gone very far, either. But Korra was curious, and she _wanted,_ she _lusted_.

Koh took her silence as his answer, and laughed mockingly.

“As with the rest of your life, you are unprepared, Avatar. Now, onward.”

Entering the ancient tree, they wound their way down the stairs, stepping over roots and large cracks in silence.

Just when she was about to make another snarky comment, Korra realized that they had reached the bottom of the descent. Before her, there was a cave with tree roots snaking around the perimeter and barely any light seeping through, giving it a claustrophobic feeling.

In the middle of the room, there was a nest-like indentation in a tangle of roots, with what appeared to be blankets and other textiles layered in the center. It looked severely disused, but Korra couldn’t help but ask in bemusement, “Is this like a sex-cave, or something?”

Despite her question, Koh appeared slightly wistful for a moment, answering ambiguously, “I had visitors, once.”

 _I wonder why they didn’t return,_ Korra mused derisively, though thought better of saying it aloud.

She made her way towards the nest, hopping in it with some reluctance. She almost expected dust to fly everywhere because of the antiquity of the material underneath her, but instead she was greeted with soft textures that cradled her body.

Koh gracefully stepped over the threshold, kneeling in front of her. He waved one of his six hands and suddenly Korra’s clothes were gone.

“What the _fuck?”_ Korra gasped.

“So crude. Now, prepare yourself, my dear Avatar,” Koh said victoriously. Swiftly, a hand grabbed Korra’s wrists and held them above her head, while the others placed themselves in various locations along her squirming body. She thought he might just grope her, but instead, the hands started massaging her muscles, gently, then deeply. Unwittingly, Korra found herself relaxing, even as her hands continued to be pinned above her head.

One pair of hands slowly made their way towards her breasts. Korra found herself tense slightly, having done this before, but still nervous all the same. _And it didn’t help that it was_ Koh _doing this._

The hands cupped her breasts at first, squeezing the supple flesh. The fingers of one hand then wrapped around a nipple, tweaking it slightly.

Korra gasped, doing her best to not show on her face how _good_ that little movement felt. As she looked into Koh’s face, she noticed his expression was indiscernible, though his eyes watched her closely. He pinched her nipple again, then the other, and just when Korra thought she could manage at this level of pleasure, he lowered his face to a breast and took a nipple in his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _Oh._ She hadn’t done this before. This felt even better, though she wouldn’t admit it aloud.

As he continued his fondling of her breasts, a hand floated down to the juncture between her thighs. At first, his hands just moved over her, as if trying to memorize a shape. Then, fingers pressed onto either side of her, tracing her labia with an increasing pressure. Korra gasped again, legs spreading wide.

A thumb began to circle her clit, never directly applying pressure where she needed it, and Korra thought to whine in discontent, but that would be too much of a blow to her ego. Instead, she tried to focus on her mission, yes, _her mission! Asami!_

She couldn’t give up. But…maybe if she could expedite this process, she wouldn’t feel so _good_ when he touched her with his many hands.

Arching her hips towards him, Korra attempted to spur Koh into action. Instead, he laughed, though he did move his thumb directly onto her clit, at which she violently shuddered.

“Besides humility, you should also learn patience, young Avatar. We are just beginning, though your eagerness is _flattering_.”

Korra wanted to correct him, wanted to explain that she didn’t _want_ him to touch her, that she wanted to get this over with, but a small part of her couldn’t bear to say it aloud, knowing that on some level, she did want him. Maybe not for anything but her own physical satisfaction, but she wanted him all the same— what he could give her, what she had not experienced before.

He continued playing with her clit, going from circular motions to swiping motions, varying in pressure. Small moans sounded in her throat, barely there, but Koh heard them and smirked, returning his mouth to a breast and biting down on a nipple gently. Breathing labored, Korra still kept her features fairly schooled, even when another hand’s fingers traced her entrance. She thought she should be disgusted at the fact that a humanoid creature with six arms was touching her, but the way her breasts, nipples, clit, and increasingly wet cunt were so tantalizingly stimulated, it was hard to maintain a neutral façade.

As Koh continued to excite her clit, two fingers slowly pushed into her. It felt, well, _full_ , but then they curled inside her, inciting a new wave of pleasure. Korra could do nothing to stop the moan that tore from her parted lips.

“Very good, Avatar. This is indeed a win-win situation, if you truly think about it,” Koh hummed against a breast. Watching carefully, his only free hand snaked its way up Korra’s throat, caressing her jaw before finally reaching her lips. There, he slowly inserted a gloved index finger into her open mouth, watching as she instinctively sucked it. Oddly, Korra felt turned on by this as well, though it offered her no direct pleasure.

She felt a burning sensation throughout her body, which was quickly building.

“Do you like this? You’re getting very wet.” Koh’s face suddenly switched to Asami’s, the green eyes of Korra’s girlfriend hooded slightly.

Instead of becoming more lustful, Korra suddenly felt uncomfortable. Whatever had been building up inside her deflated anticlimactically, and she turned her head to the side, Koh’s finger slipping from her mouth.

“Don’t you like the face of your lover anymore, Avatar?” Koh mocked.

 _I want my_ real _first time to be with Asami_ , Korra thought, _with her_ real _face. This spirit world bargaining doesn’t count._

“Stop that,” Korra warned quietly, “We had a deal. You’re not Asami, so don’t use her face during this. Otherwise you’ll make it easy for me to win.”

When she turned her head back after a moment, Koh’s noh mask stared back at her, eyes narrowed slightly.

“You’re no fun. But alas, let us continue,” the Face-Stealer sighed.

The fingers still inside her grew warmer, unnaturally so, and the hands placed all over her body soon followed suit. Korra was tempted to widen her eyes in shock, but she still didn’t want to give Koh any more satisfaction than he probably already felt.

The burning sensation that had been building inside her returned gradually as his fingers began pumping in and out of her, and just when she had reached the same level of pleasure as before, something new happened.

Koh’s fingers began vibrating.

“Oh… _oh,_ what are you doing?” Korra hoarsely wondered aloud. It felt like every nerve in her body was on fire, and she arched into the Face-Stealer without thinking. _This…this is too much._ _I may not be able to win…but I must,_ she thought resolutely.

Just as suddenly as it started, the vibrating stopped.

“Wait…” She began, but stopped.

Koh looked at her knowingly.

“I’ll admit, you’ve lasted longer than any little virgin should, but you _are_ the Avatar. Perhaps you have more stamina than what is apparent.”

“Well, of course,” Korra huffed, a competitive person to the core, though slightly winded from moaning.

The Face-Stealer laughed again.

“Well then, why don’t we up the stakes, hmm?”

With that, Koh removed the hand holding her wrists. He then parted his odd-looking robes, and Korra quickly looked away, suddenly shy.

Hands that had been on her breasts gripped behind her knees, pushing her thighs toward her torso. Korra’s knees landed on either side of her, her legs bent in the air.

Cool air wafted over her cunt, which was still slick with desire. Korra felt herself tense again, and prepared for the inevitable intrusion.

What she felt instead was slick, textured skin that caressed her clit, before it pressed down fully onto her aching cunt.

At first, she though he might have gone down on her, having read about the sexual act in a few books she swiped from the red light district in Republic City, when she was bored and horny. But when she willed herself to peek down, she realized that where Koh’s cock was supposed to be inside her, womanly parts just like her own were pressing down instead, Koh almost seated on top of her.

She had never seen or heard about this act, but just looking at the way their two cunts wedged together in a bizarre kind of kiss made Korra gush with wetness.

“Consider this preparation for the future,” she thought she heard Koh say, but he had begun to writhe back and forth across her cunt with his own, and she was lost to the overwhelming sensation.

Every time he moved up, his clit swiped across her own, and Korra swore she saw stars. It felt strange, _so_ _strange_ , but it was _so_ _good_. The way their slickness seeped together, almost creating a suction between the delicate folds of their combined nether lips, had Korra grinding her hips in tandem with Koh’s.

She couldn’t help but moan loudly, her hands moving on their own to grip Koh’s waist as he rocked above her. Two of Koh’s hands grabbed either of her ankles, and he pressed his full weight down on her, making Korra almost scream in pleasure.

“That’s it, just give in,” Koh muttered, his own breathing a bit loud as he held her legs in place, his hips moving with fervor.

 _I’m affecting you, too_ , Korra thought wildly. _You’re not better than me._

She didn’t want it to be true, but Korra knew she was getting dangerously close to orgasming. If he continued, she might just topple over that edge.

As a way to stop that from happening, Korra found herself saying, “I want more.”

Koh’s hips stopped.

“How so?” He asked, looking down at her.

“I need you to fuck me.”

Koh’s painted eyebrows raised.

“That is what we are doing, darling Avatar.”

“No,” Korra reproached, eyes boring into the Face-Stealer’s, “I need you to _fuck_ me.”

With that, Korra felt an odd sensation against the lips of her womanhood. When she looked down, a thick cock pressed against where they were joined, slightly coated with their combined wetness.

It felt, _okay_ to have it resting upon her clit, but Korra was shocked at the desire she felt when she saw his cock, moreso than she was shocked at his sudden transformation. She thought that she couldn’t feel desire for a man’s physical body anymore; after falling in love with Asami, she thought that she was now only attracted to women. But…the way delicate veins sloped around the hard column of flesh, the way it gently throbbed against her, the way she imagined it would feel massaging inside her, Korra thinks that perhaps she might still lust for men after all. She then thinks, belatedly, that perhaps her suggestion for him to fuck her might not have been such a good idea.

Without saying a word, Koh lowered himself so that his hips were snugly pressed against her, rather than atop her. He let go of her ankles, and Korra’s legs, slightly tired from being held at an angle, dropped to wrap around his hips.

The head of his cock nudged at her entrance, and Koh’s eyes continued to bore into Korra’s face, which she had tried to keep as emotionless as possible.

She was even more doubtful that she had maintained neutrality than before.

Koh waited less than a minute before he began pushing himself inside her, her slickness making the passage easy.

Korra did not expect pain, and there was none. But it was an odd feeling of fullness, of being stretched.

Just when she thought that she wouldn’t get much pleasure from this position, the Face-Stealer adjusted his angle, and when he thrust back in again, he hit a bundle of nerves inside her that had her gasping in overwhelming pleasure.

“Oh…oh… _yes,_ ” Korra found herself groaning.

With a small hum of amusement, one of Koh’s hands found her clit again, and moved across it purposefully, wrenching another moan from Korra. Hands once again returned to squeeze and fondle her breasts, and Korra’s own hands gripped Koh’s shoulders as he increased his pace.

The sounds of fucking filled the cave, echoing across the walls. It should have been obscene, it _was_ obscene, the sounds of their bodies writhing together, but it just turned Korra on even more. Her hips lifted, cunt desperate to force Koh’s cock in as deep as possible.

In a voice that was almost not her own, Korra commanded, “Harder.”

Instead of a smug reply, Koh simply obeyed, the eyes of his noh mask watching her face closely as his hips slammed against hers, cock filling her tightening cunt. She barely noticed that he was panting hard, and that small groans escaped from him.

But it seemed Koh always had the upper hand on her.

The cock that thrust inside of her began vibrating, as did the fingers on her clit and nipples.

Korra’s scream reverberated throughout the cave.

The pounding and vibrating of the thick cock inside of her, the vibrating fingers circling her clit, the squeezing and vibrating fingers on her nipples… _this was the ultimate euphoria,_ Korra thought deliriously.

She lost all thought of her mission; she lost all sense of space and time. There were only sensations, a burning feeling inside her— an inferno that electrified all of her senses. She was going to come, and soon.

A single rational thought crossed through her mind before the pleasure took over.

_He can’t see my face. He musn’t._

Just as her orgasm hit her, Korra wrapped her arms around Koh’s neck, and crushed her lips to his.

As she floated above everything, eyes closed in ecstasy, Korra didn’t notice how Koh completely stilled.

When she opened her eyes and pulled away after an immeasurable amount of time, she looked at him.

Koh looked utterly shocked, the eyes of his noh mask wide, mouth parted in a silent gasp.

Expression blank, Korra simply stared back, a million thoughts rushing through her head.

Taking a deep breath, she simply stated, “I win.”

This seemed to shake Koh out of his reverie, and a thoughtful expression crossed his face as he waved a hand, clothes appearing on Korra once again.

“Indeed, it appears you will be keeping your face this time.”

“Well then,” Korra huffed, “Asami better have a face by the time I’m done climbing those stairs.”

She sat up and rolled out of the nest, ignoring the slight ache between her legs, ignoring the million thoughts and feelings that threatened to consume her. She would process them later, maybe.

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Koh’s voice sounded from behind her. “Asami won’t have a face.”

Korra halted mid-step, before turning around and whispering menacingly, “What did you say?”

Koh had returned to his normal spirit form, and he slithered toward her, stopping a few feet away. “Asami won’t have a face, _yet.”_

“We had a _deal,”_ Korra shouted. Though she didn’t have her bending, she would murder Koh, finishing the job Kurruk started.

“Korra.”

At the sound of her name, Korra paused. It was the first time he had used it.

Koh sighed, almost in defeat.

“You must go to the Mother of Faces. I never said _I_ could restore Asami’s face. But,” Koh continued before Korra could interrupt, “I can take you to her.”

“Do it. Before I kill you.”

Koh scoffed. “That other waterbender tried to slay me before, but failed. Don’t make me break our deal, now.”

“Fine,” Korra bit out.

Koh lowered the top portion of his body, simply stating, “Get on.”

After doing so, Korra rolled her eyes. _Fuck you, Koh._

 

◊◊◊

After picking up Asami and traveling across the Spirit Realm at breakneck speed, Korra found herself staring across a vast expanse of trees. Unlike the dead one Koh lived in, these forests were teeming with life. But there was still something rather sinister about them.

Korra ignored the odd reality of holding her girlfriend in her lap whilst riding a giant centipede spirit that, by the way, had just fucked her.

Koh had not said a word to her, and she had nothing to say to him, so they continued in silence until they reached a small clearing.

They stopped, and Korra slid off, catching Asami in her arms.

“So where’s your mom?” Korra asked, unable to resist a little facetiousness.

Koh glared, his noh mask flicking to a blue-horned mask.

“Maybe I won’t give your precious lover’s face back. Maybe I will just take your face now, Avatar— ”

“You’ll do no such thing, Son,” an ethereal voice said.

Turning, Korra had to look up to see the spirit’s…well, _faces._

“Mother of Faces,” Korra began, “Koh and I had a deal. He is to give me my girlfriend’s face so that you may restore it.”

The Mother of Faces said nothing.

“Um…” Korra began again, “Mother of Faces, would you please restore—”

“What deal did you strike, _Koh?”_ The Mother of Faces almost spat out the Face-Stealer’s name, as if it was acid.

“Nothing of importance, though I lost, if that pleases you, mother.” Koh sneered.

Instead of replying, the Mother of Faces simply looked between the two oddly, though she did not have eyes. Korra grew a bit uncomfortable, after the silence stretched on.

Then, with no special announcement, the Mother of Faces took a hand and covered Koh’s face, and then gestured towards Korra, who was still holding Asami.

Stepping forward, Korra allowed the Mother of Faces to then cover Asami’s face, and when she removed her hand, her face had returned.

Green eyes fluttered open, and Asami looked dazedly at Korra.

“Asami!” Korra cried happily, pulling her girlfriend closer and burying her face into Asami’s hair.

Korra looked up again to thank the Mother of Faces, but she was gone. Then, she turned to face Koh, who had returned to his standard noh mask.

“We’ll meet again, Avatar…Korra,” said the Face-Stealer emotionlessly before disappearing into the forest.

“What does that mean?” Asami asked sleepily.

Korra’s expression was blank when she gently set Asami down, supporting her waist.

“I don’t want to know,” Korra replied, though a small voice nagged at her conscious.

_But you want to find out._

Strangely, or maybe not, the voice sounded like Koh, the Face-Stealer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey but highkey thinking about writing a sequel from Koh's perspective. I have a ton of ideas about Koh's origin and his relationship with other spirits/the Avatar. Like...at one point he and the Avatar were buddies because both of them didn't necessarily have a permanent face, but somehow that relationship morphed into a kind of toxic love/hate dynamic.
> 
> hmu if there are any typos


End file.
